Yugyeom Stories
by Laela Park
Summary: Yugyeom Stories Part 2: Acrostic Poem! Hanya sebuah cerita yang disampaikan oleh Yugyeom akan kisah membernya di Got7. Dengan Main cast dan genre yang berbeda-beda pada tiap ceritanya. Mengulik sebuah rahasia dibalik kehidupannya sebagai Idol. Pairing 2: JJP/BYoung/Got7/Romance/Friendship/BL/OOC
1. Chapter 1: Serangga?

**YUGYEOM STORIES: SERANGGA?**

 **MARKSON/MARK TUAN-WANG JACKSON**

 **GOT7/T/FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

Yugyeom: _Annyeonghaseyo Ahgaseeee... Kim Yugyeom imnidaa_... Senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian para reader. Chu chu chu chuuuu~

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku ada di sini? Hmm.. itu karenaa... AKU AKAN BERCERITA UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA AHGASEEE... Untuk sementara aku akan menggantikan Laela noona untuk bercerita seputar kehidupan kami para member Got7. Tentang keseharian kami yang berbeda dari yang pernah kalian lihat tentunya. Jadi jika kalian Ahgase sejati, tentu kalian penasaran bukan? Tenang aku akan berbagi sedikit rahasia dengan kalian semua. Xixixixi.. So, stay tune on Yugyeom Stories, ne?

Oke, tak perlu berlama-lama. Noonaaaaa skripnya di mana?

Author: Aishh.. Bukankah kau yang ingin bercerita, kenapa masih minta skrip, eoh?

Yugyeom: Kalau aku tidak pakai skrip, ceritaku akan keluar jalur noona..

Author: Ckk.. Aku jadi ragu untuk menyerahkannya padamu magnae. Haruskah aku menyuruh Bambam saja?

Yugyeom: _Aniya aniya, gwaenchana noona_. Kalau hanya bercerita itu EASYYYYY~

Author: Huft.. _Ara.._ Kau lihat saja di laptopku yang MarkSon. _Araso_?

Yugyeom: _NE!_ _Oke, let's start!_ Pada jaman dahulu~

Author: BAMBAAAMM.. Gantika-

Yugyeom: _Andwae andwae! Araso_ , aku akan serius .. _Saranghae noona.. :*_

Author: Cepatlah! Aku harus menulis scrip yang lain.

Yugyeom: Nee. Oke, kita bisa mulai. Aku sudah membuka filenya, jadi tolong perhatikan baik-baik, ahgase.

-Gyeom The Stage-

Musim gugur masih menyelimuti kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Terlihat pepohonan sepanjang jalan mulai kehilangan akan daun-daunnya, nampak seperti pepohonan yang mati. Namun tak membuatnya kehilangan akan indahnya, karena semua akan berganti dengan putihnya salju-salju yang kan menutupi. Cuaca dingin pun menjalar merasuki seluruhnya. Termasuk kami yang kini sedang melakukan shooting di dalam ruangan, merasakan akan dinginnya penghujung musim gugur.

Aku kini sedang melakukan shooting program Got7, Got 2 Day 2016. Sebuah acara yang meliputi perbincangan kami mengenai hal-hal yang kami alami mau pun rahasia kami yang belum kami ungkap. Dan kini aku sedang memperhatikan take video dari leader Got7 dan hyung hyperaktifku, Jaebum hyung dan Jackson hyung.

Seperti biasa, jika bersama dengan Jackson hyung suasana yang terbangun takkan menjadi sepi dan membosankan. Interaksi yang ia lakukan selalu memberikan keceriaan bagi siapa saja. Dan begitulah yang terlihat kini, terlihat begitu ramai dan seru perbincangan Jaebum hyung dan Jackson hyung. Mereka selalu membicarakan hal yang sama jika sedang berdua. Jika bukan mengenai kebiasaan di Korea yang harus memanggil hyung kepada pria yang lebih tua, mereka akan membicarakan hal yang terbaru yang mereka alami, yakni cerita akan kepindahan tempat tidur Jackson hyung yang kini menjadi roomate Jaebum hyung. Mereka selalu membicarakannya.

Mereka membicarakan akan keluhan Jackson hyung yang tidak terkena kipas angin ketika tidur dikarenakan ia harus tidur di _bunk_ atas, dan membicarakan alasan Jackson hyung pindah dari kamar sebelumnnya bersama Hyung tertua kami, Mark hyung. Sebuah alasan yang membuat sosok yang terduduk di sampingku tersenyum miris mendengarnya. ' _Karena serangga'_ alasan yang ia berikan. Sebuah alasan konyol. Sekotor itukah dorm kami? Benarkah hal itu yang sesungguhnya menjadi alasan Jackson hyung bertukar kamarnya?

 **Flashback**

Semua berkumpul di ruang utama. Merehatkan tubuh sehabis aktivitas yang melelahkan. Namun tak mengartikan semua yang ada di sana terdiam dalam menikmati rehat mereka. Semua masih bersemangat saling bersenda gurau bahkan terkadang perdebatan kecil pun tak lepas dari mereka. Termasuk diriku yang sulit untuk terdiam bila sudah bersama roomateku Bambam. Dan tak lupa dengan hyung hyperaktifku, Jackson hyung yang tak bisa terdiam. Entah berapa jumlah tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Mark hyung, kenapa kau masih mengabaikanku, eoh?" Aku dengar Jackson hyung mengeluh kepada Mark hyung. Namun diabaikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Mark hyung, jangan abaikan aku, _jebal._ Kalau tidak aku tidak akan mau tidur denganmu lagi." Rajuk Jackson hyung kembali.

"Lakukan saja." Balas Mark hyung dengan dingin. Sebuah respon yang tidak aku duga akan keluar dari Mark hyung. Tak hanya aku, bahkan Jackson hyung pun terdiam seakan penyataan Mark hyung menohoknya.

"Kau benar-benar mengabaikanku hyung. Apa kau sudah tidak mau sekamar denganku?" Tanya Jackson hyung dengan nada melemah.

"Kau yang meminta. Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Jawab Mark hyung sambil meninggalkan ruang utama dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Membuat semua yang ada di ruang utama terdiam. Seserius itukah masalah ini? Aku lihat kini Jackson hyung terduduk lemas di kursinya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah berbicara?" Tanya Jackson kepada semua. Namun semua pun tidak mengerti dengan sikap Mark hyung tadi.

"Cobalah berbicara dengannya dan mintalah maaf." Ku dengar saran sang leader kepada Jackson hyung. Yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya. Jackson hyung pun tak bisa menolak. Setelahnya aku lihat Jackson hyung memasuki kamarnya dan tak keluar sampai esok harinya.

Keesokan harinya pun semua berjalan seperti sedia kalanya. Bahkan kejadian semalam terlupakan, seakan tak pernah terjadi. Yah aku lihat Jackson hyung dan Mark hyung berinteraksi seperti biasanya. Di mana Mark hyung yang selalu menjaga Jackson hyung di mana pun berada.

Sebuah perhatian yang lebih kepada Jackson hyung. Perhatian yang berbeda seperti Mark hyung yang secara jelas menjagaku dan Bambam. Perhatian yang berbeda dari rasa tertariknya kepada Jinyoung hyung. Bentuk perhatiannya terhadap Jackson hyung lebih terlihat lembut dan tak terlihat dengan gamblang. Sebuah perhatian yang tak bisa kau sadari bila kau yang diperlakukan. Namun aku dapat melihat semua itu dengan jelas.

Semua terlihat begitu natural seperti biasanya. Dan aku senang melihatnya. Yah semua terlihat menyenangkan ketika semua terlihat baik-baik saja.

-Gyeom The Stage-

Malam kini telah kembali menguasai hari. Semua aktivitas promosi album terbaru grupku untuk hari ini pun telah selesai. Sungguh melelahkan dan aku berharap dapat langsung terbaring di tempat tidurku. Namun harapku harus tertunda, karena kejadian kemarin malam yang aku kira telah berakhir kini terjadi kembali.

"Tapi di dalam banyak sekali serangga hyung." Aku dengar suara Jackson hyung dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Dengan rasa penasaran aku pun keluar dari kamarku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, tidurlah di mana pun yang kau mau." Aku dengar suara Mark hyung setelahnya dan ku lihat Mark hyung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan Jackson hyung yang masih berada di luar. Aku yang merasa khawatir pun mendekat. Di sana masih ada Jaebum hyung dan Bambam menemani Jackson hyung.

"Kalian segaralah tidur, kita masih ada fanmeeting esok hari. Gunakanlah waktu istirahat kalian." Imbau Jaebum hyung sebelum aku sempat mendekat ke mereka. Aku lihat Jaebum hyung juga membimbing Jackson hyung untuk beristirahat. Sepertinya mereka akan tidur bersama, karena Youngjae hyung sedang tidak ada di dorm. Melihat semua kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, aku pun kembali ke kamarku bersama Bambam. Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya akan hal ini nanti.

-Gyeom The Stage-

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, permasalahan yang ku harap akan berakhir nyatanya masih berlangsung. Jackson hyung dengan Mark hyung terlihat seperti menjaga jarak. Mungkin tak terlihat saat kami berada di depan fans. Namun semua akan terlihat jelas jika kami berada di dorm. Bahkan Mark hyung juga terlihat lebih dingin kepada leader kami. membuat kami semua khawatir akannya.

"Kau tahu apa penyebab kecanggungan ini, Yugyeom-ah?" Tanya Bambam yang kini berjalan berdampingan denganku. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm dari minimarket terdekat.

"Bukankah terlihat jelas?" Balasku.

" _Maeum."_ Gumam Bambam yang dapat kudengar dengan jelas.

"Semalam aku lihat Jackson hyung tertidur di sofa ruang utama bersama Jaebum hyung. Kau bisa menebak siapa yang tak bisa tertidur karenanya?" Tanya Bambam kembali. Menceritakan kejadian yang terlewat olehku.

"Ne, aku tahu." Jawabku. Yah aku memang tahu pasti siapa yang Bambam maksud. Setelahnya pun hanyalah perbincangan biasa dan lelucon yang terlontar selama perjalanan kami. Membuang semua kecanggungan.

Lagi. Kini ku dapati dorm kami terasa begitu dingin. Di ruang utama ku lihat Jaebum hyung dan Youngjae hyung terduduk di sofa, namun mereka berdua saling terdiam seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Aku pun bertanya akan keberadaan yang lain, yang dijawab dengan gerakan kepala dari Youngjae hyung. Aku pun pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan. Aku lihat Jinyoung hyung berada di dapur seorang diri.

"Kau sedang menguping, eoh?" Ledekku pada Jinyoung hyung yang bersandar pada dinding dapur.

"Bukankah tujuanmu datang ke sini sama denganku, eoh?" Ia membalasku. Berdamailah denganku untuk hari ini.

Aku pun bersandar di sampingnya. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua hyungku yang menyebabkan semua kecanggungan ini. Aku nyamankan posisiku. Mencoba mendengarkan suara samar mereka, namun dapat aku pahami dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengabaikanku hyung?" Terdengar suara Jackson hyung sedikit mengiba.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas sangkal Mark hyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminta Youngjae berganti kamar denganku?" Tanya Jackson kembali.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak ingin sekamar denganku?" Balas Mark hyung.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur di kamar itu karena banyak serangga di sana. Kau tahu itu. Itu bukan berarti aku tak ingin sekamar denganmu hyung."

" _Geotjimal_."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong hyung?"

"Kau mencintainya." Perkataan yang aku yakin adalah suara Mark hyung, membuat aku semakin mempertajam pendengaranku.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." Aku Jackson hyung yang sontak membuat aku dan Jinyoung hyung saling menatap. Sedikit meragukan akan pendengaran kami. Ini bukanlah pengakuan yang kami tahu.

"Hk. _Please don't lie to me_."

" _I never lie to you._ "

" _Really? So, can you ignore him, then come and kiss me? Dare you?"_ Perkataan Mark hyung membuat kami kembali saling menatap. Bukan perkataannya yang membuat kami terkejut, yah karena beberapa di antara kami sudah mengetahui akan perasaan member tertua kami. Tetapi kami hanya tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengakuinya sekarang.

" _Can't you?"_ Aku kembali mendengar suara Mark hyung bertanya dengan nada penuh harap. Membuat ku semakin penasaran akan akhir dari keduanya.

"..."

"Sudah, sudah.. Kembali ke kamarmu. Cukup sampai sini." Jinyoung hyung mengusirku. Jawaban penting dari Jackson hyung yang samar aku dengar, harus terganggu oleh aksi pengusiran Jinyoung hyung. Dengan terpaksa aku harus mengakhiri kegiatan mengupingku karena Jinyoung hyung menarikku menuju kamar. Hingga yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa kini mereka telah bertukar kamar. Di mana Jakcson hyung sekamar dengan Jaebum hyung dan Youngjae hyung menggantikan tempat tidur Jackson hyung.

 **Flashback end.**

-Gyeom The Stage-

Kini pandanganku teralih pada sosok yang terduduk di sampingku. Sosok kurus dengan wajah oriental yang sangat tampan, Mark hyung. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang aku bicarakan sebelumnya. Sebuah pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Senangkah? Cemburukah? Ia sangat hebat dalam mengcovernya.

"Kau tahu kami mencintaimu, bukan?" Tanyaku padanya. Aku lihat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan.

" _Ara._ "

 **-END-**

Yugyeom: Heee.. sudah end? Noona kenapa kau membuatnya menggantung seperti ini? bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya secara detail dan lengkap, wae?

Author: Bukankah akan lebih menarik seperti itu, eoh?

Yugyeom: Jinjja? Bukankah ini hanya kan membuat reader dihantui rasa penasaran noona?

Author: Biarkan mereka berimajinasi sendiri akan hal ini.. hihiihihi

Yugyeom: Kau kejam noona. Begitu banyak yang aku ceritakan, jadi buatlah cerita yang menyenangkan noona.

Author: Tak aku sangka ternyata kau dan Jinyoung suka menguping. Ckckckc..

Yugyeom: Yak noona, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!

Author: Sudah cepat kau tutup. Aku harus menulis yang lainnya!

Yugyeom: Aishh.. Kau galak sekali.

Author: PALLI!

Yugyeom: Ne!

Okeh, karena aku sudah dimarahi, jadi kita sudahi saja. Ahh tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membuka sebuah penawaran.

Untuk Yugyeom Stories selanjutnya, adakah yang ingin merequest? Dengan cast siapapun asal member Got7, ne.. dengan genre apa pun.. ehh jamkkanman, Laela noona mengirimkan aku pesan.

Ahh.. katanya kecuali genre humor dan misteri/horor..

Selera humornya memang rendah xixixixi

Tapi jika ada yang minat coba saja tawarkan, aku akan sedikit memaksanya mungkin kkkkkk..

Jadi, jika kalian ingin kisah bias kalian aku ceritakan atau kalian ingin mengetahui kisah di balik moment-moment yang kami perlihatkan, hanya tinggal tulis komentar kalian di kolom review, ne?

Kamsahamnida telah membaca ceritaku dan Laela noona. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Aku Yugyeom mohon pamit. Sampai berjumpa di cerita selanjutnya. Pai Pai~


	2. Chapter 2: Acrostic Poem

**YUGYEOM STORIES: ACROSTIC POEM**

 **JJ/BYOUNG/IM JAEBUM-PARK JINYOUNG**

 **GOT7/T/FRIENDSHIP/FLUFF/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

Yugyeom: _Annyeonghaseyo Ahgaseeee... Kim Yugyeom imnidaa_... Ahh sudah seminggu lebih, senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian kembali para reader. Chu chu chu chuuuu~

Aku telah membaca komentar-komentar kalian, dan aku senang sekali karena banyak yang meminta diriku sebagai main cast, _Kamsahamnida._ *bow

Tapi, _mianhae_ aku belum bisa menceritakannya. Bukankah agak sedikit narsis jika aku menceritakan tentang diriku sendiri? Tapi, tenang noona receh..

Author: YA!

Yugyeom: Ah ah _Mianhae,_ tapi itu permintaan reader noona.

Author: Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu.

Yugyeom: Ah, Ne.

Ahhh.. dia mengerikan. Padahal nama itu cocok untuknya hihihi.. Noonaku sangat galak, lebih baik jangan ganggu dia. Hiiiii...

Oke! Tak perlu berlama-lama. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita singkat tentang leader kami dengan aktor kami. kalian tentu bisa menebaknya, ne? Ini terjadi ketika kami sedang menunggu sebelum acara fanmeeting kami dimulai.

-Gyeom The Stage-

Semua berkumpul dalam ruangan yang sama. Menunggu akan aktivitas rutin yang biasa dijalani selama masa promosi album terbaru, Fanmeeting. Semua menunggu dengan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Terlihat cukup tenang, tidak rusuh seperti biasanya.

Aku terduduk diam bersama Bambam seperti biasanya dan Youngjae hyung yang menyertai kami. Dengan segala alat menggambar ada di hadapan kami, kami mulai menggambar mengisi ke kosongan waktu kami. Dua buah sofa panjang di belakangku terisi oleh keempat member yang lain. Di mana Jaebum hyung dan Jinyoung hyung sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Jackson hyung sepertinya terlelap di bahu Mark hyung. Yah, Jackson hyung pasti sangat lelah karena baru kembali dari Cina. Hyung yang sibuk.

"Gambarmu bagus seperti biasa, Bam." Ujarku pada Bambam saat melihat gambarnya yang hampir selesai. Bagus seperti biasa.

"Ahh aku bosan. Bisakah kita melakukan permainan yang lain?" Tanya Bambam yang memang sejak tadi tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Lakukanlah beberapa permainan bersama mereka." Ku dengar Youngjae hyung membuka suaranya. Dan sarannya tentu disambut senang oleh Bambam. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menarik tanganku pergi menuju sofa para member tertua kami.

"Hyung hyung hyung?" Panggil Bambam, namun diabaikan oleh mereka. membuat aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Hyung, c'mon. Lima menit lagi kita akan mulai fanmeeting, mainlah sebentar." Rajuk Bambam pada leader kami.

" _Araso_ , kau ingin bermain apa, Bambam?" Tanya Jaebum hyung menuruti.

"1." Ujar Jackson hyung yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tidurnya.

"2." Sambung Jinyoung hyung.

"3." Aku menyambut.

"Emp.. aahh." Desah Jaebum hyung karena menyebutkan angka yang sama dengan Mark hyung. Semua pun tertawa karenanya. Dasar Jackson hyung selalu berhasil membangun suasana.

"1." Ku dengar Bambam memulai lebih awal.

"2." Youngjae hyung setelahnya.

"3."

"4."

"..." Semua hening sejenak setelah Mark hyung dan Jinyoung hyung berdiri.

"Li.. Akkhh." Jaebum hyung kembali mendesah. Begitu pun dengan diriku yang menyebutkan angka yang sama dengan Jaebum hyung.

Kami ingin memulai kembali permainan kami. Namun disayangkan kami harus menghentikannya karena menejer kami melarangnya. Simpan tenaga kalian katanya. Kami pun terdiam, memikirkan hal lain yang lebih santai namun menarik untuk dilakukan.

" Puisi. Puisi bersusun. Ayo kita main itu?" Tawar Bambam. Sepertinya ia memang tidak ingin menunggu hanya dengan berdiam diri.

" _Aniya, aniya."_ Tolak Jackson hyung. Dia memang tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Ayo lakukan dengan nama kita masing-masing." Tawar Bambam kembali, tidak mendengarkan protes dari Jackson hyung.

" _Mwo?_ Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" Protes Jackson hyung namun tetap diabaikan Bambam. Hah, dengan aksi protesnya yang diabaikan malah mengundang tawa yang lainnya. Pemberontakan maknae, eoh.

"Mark hyung, lakukanlah dengan nama Yugyeom." Permainan dimulai dengan Youngjae hyung meminta pada Mark hyung.

"Hmm.. _Molla.."_

"Ayolah coba saja dulu." Aku mencoba mendorong Mark hyung melakukannya.

" _Mollaa.. Just skip it for me._ " Hindar Mark hyung, menyerah di awal permainan.

"Aku aku, biar aku yang memulai." Pinta Jackson hyung, padahal ia yang menolak permainan ini. Tapi sepertinya ia tak ingin tidak ikut bersenang-senang.

"Oke, Yu?"

"Yugyeom is." Jawab Jackson hyung.

"Gyeom?" Tanya kami bersamaan.

"Gyeom the staaagee.. akkhh.." Lanjut Jackson hyung.

"Eeeiii.. Berhentilah menggodaku dengan itu, hyung." Aahh ini terasa sedikit memalukan, meski aku senang. Mereka selalu menggodaku dengan kemenangan itu.

" _Wae?_ Kau yang terbaik Yugyeom-ah. _Give me the hit. C'mon_." Kembali Jackson hyung menggodaku. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa dengan setiap apa yang ia katakan.

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja. Giliranmu Bam." Ujarku mengalihkan.

"Cobalah nama Mark hyung, Mark Tuan." Ku dengar Jinyoung hyung menyarankan.

" _Eottokhae_? Ini sulit." Balas Bambam.

"Mark?"

"Mark Tuan." Bambam memulai.

"Tu?"

"Tukang melompat."

"An?"

"Andalannya adalah Martial Art. _Eotthae?_ " Tanya Bambam yang disambut dengan pelukan dari Mark hyung. Sepertinya ia menyukai prasa itu.

"Aaa.. bagus bagus." Respon Jinyoung hyung.

"Jinyoung hyung, coba buat dengan nama Jaebum hyung." Saranku, karena sejak tadi ku melihat Jaebum hyung hanya melihat kearah Jinyoung hyung. Setelah aku menyebut namanya barulah ia merespon.

"Katakanlah suatu hal yang bagus." Tantang Jaebum hyung.

" _Ara._ "

"Jae?"

"Jaebum hyung."

"Mengapa semua diawali dengan panggilan nama?" Protes Jackson hyung.

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Mark hyung yang langsung dituruti Jackson hyung.

"Lanjut, Bum?" Aku melanjutkan.

"Bum telolet bum." Jawab Jinyoung hyung yang disambut tawa membahana dari yang lainnya.

" _Mwoya?_ Puisi apa itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti." Protes Jaebum hyung.

"Kau saja yang tidak mengetahui trend sekarang hyung." Bantah Jinyoung hyung, sepertinya sedikit tidak terima dengan respon Jaebum hyung.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu hyung. Ahh sangat booming saat ini hyung. Bahkan mengalahkan lagu kita." Ujar Bambam menambahkan.

"Tetap saja itu tidak bisa aku mengerti." Balas Jaebum hyung masih tidak menerima.

" _Geurae_ , kalau begitu buatlah yang bagus dan dapat aku mengerti dengan namaku, hyung." Tantang Jinyoung hyung. Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi tidak akur? Sedangkan yang lain pun tak jauh berbeda denganku. Semua kini hanya menyaksikan perdebatan mereka.

"Ne, akan aku buat yang bagus."

"Pastikan yang bagus." Mereka saling menantang. Dan kami hanya menyaksikan.

"Jin?" Jinyoung hyung mulai bertanya.

"Jinyoung-ah."

"Young?"

" _Youngwonhi Saranghae._ (Selamanya mencintaimu)."

"..."

"Yak! Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku?"

"Yak!"

 **-END-**

Yugyeom: Hmm.. Mianhae jongmal mianhae harus berakhir seperti ini.. *bow

Jinyoung: Kau menceritakan cerita murahan seperti ini, eoh?

Yugyeom: Murahan? Aigoo bukankah itu cukup manis hyung?

Jinyoung: Manis? Apanya? Bahkan ia salah mengeja kalimatnya. Seharusnya 'Yeo' bukan 'You'. 'Yeo' Yeongwonhi.

Yugyeom: Eeeiii.. kau berkata begitu tapi mengapa wajahmu memerah kemarin, hyung?

Jinyoung: _Ani_ , aku hanya malu dengan apa ia katakan.

Yugyeom: Eeii. _Geotj_..

Jinyoung: Sudah sudah.. Oke yeorobeun.. Lebih baik kalian tak usah dengarkan Yugyeom lagi.

Yuhyeom: Ya! Hyung.

Jinyoung: Abaikan ia. Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Beristirahat yang cukup dan jaga kesehatan kalian ahgase. _Saranghae. Paipai.. :*_


End file.
